


Crossing Bridges

by JackiLeigh



Series: Coast to Coast [1]
Category: Miami Vice (TV), Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Nash has a twin brother he never knew existed.  Nick thought his other son, James Allen Bridges, had died at birth.  But that was not the case.
Relationships: bromance - Relationship
Series: Coast to Coast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045326
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A Miami Vice/Nash Bridges crossover. This will be interesting, for sure, Nash has a twin Brother he never knew existed. Nick thought his other son, James Allen Bridges, had died at birth. But that was not the case. And I can’t say anything else, or I will give away the story. This is post Miami Vice. Crockett and Tubbs are now private detectives.

CROSSING BRIDGES

James Sonny Crockett had made a huge mistake. You never, ever, ever eat the airport food. He had made that mistake, and now he was paying for it.

Tubbs looked at Crockett. His partner was lot of things, but quiet was not one of them.

Sonny had changed a lot since leaving Vice. The last couple years that spend on Vice had seen the start of that change. The whole Amnesia Era as Sonny now called it had changed him. He began to appreciate life more. Work was not the be all end all. Especially after he has come to the conclusion that Vice was not winning. As soon as Vice tried a new tactic, the drug cartels found ways to undermine or bypass whatever means Vice had put in place to stop them. It wasn’t long after he recovered his memory that he realized he had done all he could do in Vice. And, he had quit. He and Tubbs had, quite unceremoniously, thrown their badges to the ground and had walked away. It was not a decision that he regretted. But he had felt bad about leaving Lieutenant Castillo in a lurch. Castillo was tasked with finding two replacements, and fast. Throwing two strangers together and having them work as effectively as Crockett and Tubbs had, had been no easy feat, as Sonny later found out.

“You okay, Man?” Tubb asked.

“What do you think?” Sonny snapped. He felt lousy and he knew Tubbs knew it.

Tubbs shook his head and grinned.

“If there is any justice in this world, you….” Things seemed to be moving north, Sonny closed his mouth and leaned back in his seat. He closed his eyes and stayed very still. Things seemed to have settled down a bit.

“That’s what you get for eating meat, Man!” Tubbs told him as he casually read his newspaper. He was a vegetarian and was constantly chiding Crockett about his food choices.

“I was running late, and I was hungry.” Sonny replied. “I hate you!” His eyes closed and his head turned towards the window. “Vegetables spoil, too!”

Rico shook his head, chuckled and went back to his newspaper.

A little while later the meds started kicking in and Sonny felt better.

“We could have done this over the phone, Man.” Rico said. “The case load we have…. Any other case we solve will make up for this one. And anyway, this guy….”

“We could.” Sonny agreed. “But Henry Carson has alluded me, us…for years. I want the satisfaction of slapping handcuffs on him myself.”

“Why do I think that there is more to this than what you are telling me?” Rico asked.

“You have a suspicious mind?” Sonny offered.

Tubbs chuckled. But, he could see that his partner was struggling with something. Something that Crockett wanted to tell him. He had no idea what that could be. He knew all that there was to know about Sonny Crockett. What else was there to find out?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My Sonny Crockett will be a much calmer guy, a more open guy. He will be more like the Sonny from the last season of the series. Just to explain, I loved Sonny all the way through the series. But, at the end, I liked it that he was spending more time with Billy and actually taking time to do things, besides be a cop. JL

Chapter 2

Rico still hadn’t spoken to his partner since their hushed conversation on the plane. They left the plane and rented a car at the airport. It wasn’t until after they left the airport that Tubbs finally found his voice.

“Why did you tell me?” Rico asked as they exited the airport parking lot. “All these years, Partner, why didn’t I know.?”

Sonny shook his head. “Things get around. You know how ruthless drug dealers can be. And after all that time on Vice. I didn’t know how to tell you. What was I supposed to say?”

“I get it.” Rico nodded. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing. But I do get that part.” He paused. “So, Joe and Rita Crockett just…what?”

“I don’t know.” Sonny said, simply. “They told me the twin thing from the beginning. I think that they felt guilty about separating us, maybe. I don’t know. I’ve just always known I was adopted and I had a twin brother out there, somewhere.”

“Man! You never thought it was that your parents never told you anything about your adoption?”

Sonny shrugged. “I was very young when they told me. I didn’t know what to ask, back then. And growing up, they had other children. And my brother and sisters didn’t treat me any differently. I just…I just accepted it and moved on. I always thought about my twin. But, I had a good childhood. It was just a normal part of my life. I just knew, one day, I would find him.”

“You think he’s in San Francisco?” Tubbs asked.

“Probably.” Sonny sighed. “If he really doesn’t know about me….” He blew out a long breath.

“What…how are you going…?”

Sonny stopped him. “If Carson is here, and he sees my brother…he and his family are in danger.” He paused. “Caroline told me that she and Billy were repeatedly terrorized. She told me that they had been followed. And she told me that the house had been broken into. Things were missing, gone through. She said neighbors has reported seeing shadows around the house, trying to look into windows. He made the mistake of leaving a fingerprint on the window sill of Billy’s room. No one would ever accuse him of being too bright. But, he’s really pissing me off. He has been smart enough to evade me for the past few years. Us moving to Tallahassee scared him off. I was just too close. I don’t’ like to think about what would have happened if we had not made that move when we did. Things were escalating. It would have gotten ugly.”

Tubbs didn’t speak, so Sonny continued.

“I hired private eyes while we were working Vice. I didn’t have the time to search myself. After Billy was born. And then after the divorce…. I wanted to know my family, so that Billy could know his. I didn’t want to leave him with lots of questions. Joe and Rita showed me a birth certificate. But I knew it was not true. I wasn’t born in Florida. They had papers made up so that no one would ask any questions. I think that they were desperate for a baby.” Sonny shook his head. “I hate to even think that. But, nothing else makes sense to me.” Sonny parked the car in the lot of the hotel where he had already booked a couple of rooms. He and Rico jumped out, retrieved their bags from the trunk and went inside. “I’ve been searching off and on, for years.”

“That runs into a lot of money, Sonny.” Rico stated.

Sonny shook his head. I worked all the time and I had no social life. My major bills were alimony and child support.”

Rico nodded.

“I’ve waited so long for this to happen. But not like this. Not under these circumstances.” Sonny replied as they walked across the parking lot.

The check-in was odd. The clerk behind the counter kept staring at Sonny, like he knew him. Both Sonny and Rico were unnerved.

Sonny notice the clerk’s name. “Have we met, Pepe’?”

Pepe’ seemed startled. He stammered. “I’m undecided on the clothes and the new do. I hope Joe doesn’t get jealous.” He stated, eyeing Rico.

Sonny and Rico looked at one another.

Sonny was unable to speak for a moment. “What about the…? Who do you think I am?”

“Nash…come on…!”

Sonny just stared at Pepe’.

“Oh, you’re under….” Pepe’ reasoned. “Don’t worry. I get it. I won’t blow your cover.” Then it was like he flipped a switch. "What is it that I can do for you, Mr. Crockett? Mr. Tubbs?”

Sonny and Rico just shook their heads as they headed out the door. They were headed to an Italian restaurant about a block from the hotel.

“You don’t want to go back and ask that guy some questions?” Tubbs asked.

Sonny shook his head. “He thinks I’m my brother, undercover. Which means my brother is in law enforcement, that’s …!”

“What?”

“I just…I never dreamed that we would both be in law enforcement.”

“What about the clerk?”

“We’ll talk to him when we get back.” Sonny replied as they both crossed the street and headed to the restaurant. “Besides, I’m halfway there. I know his name. How many Nash’s could there be in San Francisco?”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pepe' didn't know what to think. Nash had changed his appearance. And he had never known the man to do that. The hair didn't look like a wig, but it had to be. It was, at least, 2 inches longer than he had seen Nash sport only 3 or 4 scant days ago. And the tan. The tan was much darker, and it looked real. You can always tell the fake tan stuff. It smudged or smeared, and even the odor-free kinds always had some sort of smell to them. There was no smell, and he had been close enough to the man to be able to tell. But, the oddest thing was the question, 'Who do you think I am?' Was that some sort of test? Was Nash testing him? And why? It was confusing. And, on top of that, Nash, if that was Nash, was not acting like himself.

Pepe' pulled out his phone and made a call.

Nash hung up the phone and shook his head. Joe watched his partner's puzzled expression as they headed back to the SIU Headquarters. Nash was still trying to work it out as he parked the Cuda.

"What…who was that?" Joe asked. He had started to get out of the car. But, he sat back down when Nash didn't move.

Nash shook his head. "Apparently, there is a tanner, longer-haired version of me wandering the street of San Francisco. And his name is Sonny Crockett."

"What?"

Nash shrugged. "That's what Pepe' told me. Oh, by the way, he's front-desk clerk at the Ritz-Carlton now. He said I came in with a tall, slender black man. His name is Ricardo Tubbs." He paused. "Pepe' said I asked him a very odd question. 'Who do you think I am?' He said, he thought that it was an undercover thing. And he was talking so fast, you know how he gets when he's excited. He said the whole disguise, non-disguise thing threw him. He said I wasn't acting like me."

Joe didn't know what to make if it. He was the one who did the solo side gigs for their detective agency, not Nash. And Nash would never go as far as to change his appearance. That just was not his style.

"That makes no sense." Dominguez stated.

"No, it doesn't." Nash agreed. "Let's go talk to Pepe'." He said as he turned the Cuda around and headed back into the heart of the city.

Nash glanced at Dominguez as he drove. "Tell, Harvey to run this Sonny Crockett. I want to know all that there is to know about him."

Joe pulled out his phone and relayed the order.

Moments later Joe's phone rang. It was Harvey.

There was silence on the line for a moment or two. "What is it, Harv?"

"Does Nash have a twin brother?" Harvey finally asked.

Joe couldn't speak for a moment. He glanced at Nash. "What? No! He wouldn't…he would have told me!" He shook his head.

"What?" Nash asked, noticing Joe's reaction. "What is it, Bubba?"

Harvey continued telling Joe his findings. And Joe repeated them so that Nash could hear. "A tanner, longer-haired version of Nash."

"That's exactly what Pepe' said, remember?" Nash said as they speed towards the hotel. He had no idea what the joke was, but he was going to find out.

Harvey continued to fill them in on the other information he had found. Joe put him on speaker. "James Sonny Crockett is your age, Nash. He shares your birthday. He is an army veteran. He went to college at the University of Florida, on an athletic scholarship. He played Gator's football, until he shattered his knee. There had been talk of him going pro. He served on the Metro-Dade Police Department in Miami as a detective sergeant on the Vice Squad for almost a decade, working his way up through the department. He now has a P.I. business, Crockett and Tubbs Investigations. Ricardo Tubbs is his partner in that business. He and Sonny were partners in Vice. Their agency is based out of Tallahassee, Florida. They've been in business about 5 years. Sonny's been married twice. A child with his first wife, Caroline. A boy named Billy. His second wife Caitlan Davies-Crockett is deceased."

"The picture?" Nash asked.

"Just like I said, Bossman…a tanner, longer-haired you." Harvey repeated.

"That name, Caitlan Davies, that sounds familiar." Joe said.

They waited as Harvey typed the name into his computer. "That's because she is/was somewhat famous. She was a singer who was very popular in the Miami club scene. She was killed by a drug lord."

The inspectors arrived at the hotel 7 minutes later, just as Harvey finished filling them in. They hurried inside.

Pepe' was manning the desk when they walked in. He repeated the story of his encounter earlier in the day. But, he stated, the two men had just left a few minutes ago. He had no idea where they were going or what they were driving.

"What are you going to do?" Joe asked as they left the hotel and headed for the Cuda.

Nash shook his head. He didn't know if this guy was two steps ahead of him or what. But, he had no twin. Nick had never mentioned a twin. In his entire life, he had never heard anything about having a twin. So there had to be something else. But he was not a major figure, nobody worthy of being impersonated. What would be the endgame? It had Nash puzzled, and he didn't like it.

######  
"He died, Nash!" Nick stated, after Nash had asked him about his twin. Nash had not expected this. He had, just casually, jokingly made the comment. He had not expected this admission from Nick. "We considered ourselves blessed to have you, and we moved on. We, your mother and I, were expecting twins when you were born. But…." He shook his head. "Your mother took it so hard that we lost the baby. We had a name picked out and everything. It was…." He paused. "We were going to name him James Allen Bridges. But, we…we had our boys, you and Bobby. And then, pretty soon after that, Stacy came along…we just…." He fell silent.

Nash nodded and put his hand on Nick's shoulder. "That's…." He didn't know what to say. That revelation changed everything. "Why didn't you tell me?" He paused. "Did Bobby know? Does Stacey know?"

Nick shook his head. "We didn't…we didn't tell you. We didn't tell anybody. We weren't hiding it. We just…. You've never lost a child, Nash. Be grateful for that. It's a pain that never goes away."

Nash hadn't told Nick about Sonny. And Nash knew his father wondered how he had found out that bit of information. Nash had no idea how he was going to tell his father that his other son might be alive. But he had to make damn sure that Sonny Crockett was who he claimed to be.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the everybody-meets-everybody-else chapter. I am not sure how this thing will go. I have multiple scenarios running around in my head. And my plot bunnies are putting in some overtime. We will just have to see what happens.

Chapter 4

Rico had grabbed the agency laptop before they had left the office. And e was so glad that he had. He put the name ‘Nash’ in and did a search. He was surprised at the number of Nash’s who resided in California. But, when he narrowed his search to San Francisco, that produced just 3 prospects. Two with just biological information. The last one had newspaper articles and pictures, many pictures.

“Nash Bridges!” Rico said, smiling broadly at his partner.

“What?” Sonny said as he came up behind Rico to see the computer screen.

Sonny studied the pictures for a moment. Some were not of the best quality. But there was no mistaking that this was his brother. There were many pictures from Nash’s childhood, on up. Many of the articles were of the accolades he had gotten as he came up through the police academy. There were pictures from when Nash had played football and several other articles and pictures of several other events in his life.

Sonny and Rico read the articles in silence.

“Sounds like you…minus the alligator and the boat. Rico added.

Sonny nodded ad sighed. He missed Elvis. “He was an excellent watch-gator.”

By the time Sonny and Rico left Vice, Elvis was considered elderly. And, he had been cohabitating with humans much to long to ever be released back into the wild. So, Sonny arranged for an alligator farm in Dade County, Florida to take him.

Sonny paced the room, thinking out loud as he walked. “My brother is a police inspector, very impressive.”

“Here’s his wife and daughter.” Rico said, pointing to another article.

Sonny sat and looked at the pictures as Rico scrolled through a few of the articles.

“Wife number 2.” Rico said, stopping on picture of Nash with an attractive blonde woman.

Sonny stood up and started to pace again. “So, wife number 1 is Lisa. He has a daughter named Cassidy and a second wife named Kelly.

Rico nodded. “Nash is the head of the SIU.” HE paused. And he’s got 4 people working under him: Joe Dominguez, Harvey Leek, Evan Cortez, and Bryn Carson.” Tubbs had put that information together after perusing several articles connected with the SIU.

Tubbs closed the computer. “I’ve searched all I can search, via the Internet. What…what’s next?”

“Nash is probably looking for me by now.” Sonny surmised. “That clerk had to talk. He was dying to tell somebody something. Maybe he even knows Nash personally and called him.”

“If Nash is half the detective you are, he’s had his people look into you, by now. And he knows everything, except your shoe size.” Rico stated. “And he probably even knows that.”

@@@@@@

Sonny parked the rental car on the pier when the SIU barge was moored at Hyde St. Pier. He and Tubbs got out of the car, and immediately there were whispers.  
People were staring, pointing, open-mothed at the guy who looked like Nash Bridges…but not quite.

“I feel like the at freak at a carnival.” Sonny whispered to his partner as they walked up the stairs to the walkway that connected the pier to the barge.

Several people started to say ‘Hey, Nash.’ But something stopped them. Something was very off.

Sonny halted just inside the doorway. “Could somebody direct me to Nash Bridges?”

The room as silent for a long moment, everyone stopped and stared. He looked like Nash. He even sounded like Nash. But this was NOT Nash Bridges.

Harvey broke the silence. “I’ll be damned.” He said, looking at Sonny.

Sonny grinned and chuckled. He extended his hand. “I’m guess you work for Nash.”

Harvey did extend his hand. But he could not speak. He was too shocked to say anything.

“My name’s Sonny., Sonny Crockett. This is my partner, Ricardo Tubbs. 

Sonny and Rico could still feel the eyes on them as they both shook Harvey’s hand. It took a few moments before Harvey finally found his voice.

“Nash…he had to go take care of something with his daughter, Cassidy.” Harvey looked at his watch. “He should be back any time now.”

Sonny nodded. “You got somewhere we can wait?”

The other officers and staff were still kind of watching the spectacle as Harvey tried to deal with the situation. Joe, Bryn, and Evan had stopped working and were watching, in shock.

Harvey nodded. Still a bit dazed. He took them to the table that they used for interrogations. “Would you like some coffee?”

Both Sonny and Rico nodded.

“Thanks, Harvey.” Sonny said, after Harvey had placed the coffees on the table.

Harvey just stared at Sonny for a moment.

“You checked me out. I checked you out.” Sonny said as he took a sip of the coffee. “You know the game. And, I’m sure you checked Rico out, too.” He said, indicating his partner. “Nash and the SIU have been in the paper, a lot, over the years. That made our search that much easier.”

Nash has never mentioned having a twin.” Harvey stated. He shook his head. They even had the same rough, gravely tone to their voices.

“I don’t think that he knew.” Sonny replied. “I think that our parents were told that only one of us survived.

Harvey and the rest of the team were shocked at this tidbit of information. They were heartbroken for Nick. They could not imagine the pain that he must have gone through. The pain that he must still be going through. They said you never got over the loss of a child.

The entire boat knew of Harvey’s findings on Sonny Crockett within 2 hours of him reporting to Nash. And, the place had been abuzz ever since.

######

By the time Nash got back to the SIU, a loose circle had formed around the team’s interrogation area. Nash made his way through as officers and staff stepped aside t let him pass.

Nash just stood and stared at the sight before him. Sonny and Rico were sitting at the interrogation table with his team members.

Nash looked at his brother for a moment, taking it all in. Sonny was a bit more tan, his hair was longer, with blonde highlights. Probably bleached from the Miami sun. And, he was a bit leaner. Nash unconsciously tried to suck in his gut.

Sonny stood. He was a bit taller than Nash. Sonny walked over to his brother rand extended his hand. He smiled. “Nash Bridges.”

The throng of people quietly watched as the drama played out before them. Slowly more people took notice of the crows that was forming. They stopped what they were doing and joined in, trying to see what was going on.

“Sonny Crockett.” Nash said as he extended his hand. They shook hands, then Sonny pulled Nash into a quick hug. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

Sonny stepped back and looked at Nash for a moment. “You had no idea you had a twin.”

Nash shook his head as he took one of the two empty chairs. “Not a clue, until a few days ago.

That sent a collective gasp through the onlookers. 

Sonny sat down, too. “My parents…I’ve always known I was adopted. They told me I had a twin brother, early on. I just…I think that they felt guilty separating us.”

“Nick…my/our dad said you had died in childbirth.” Nash said. “That’s what he was told.”

There was another burst of chatter at that announcement.

“I was afraid of that.” Sonny replied. “So, our dad is alive. What about our mom?”

Nash shook his head. “No, Virginia died when we were kids. She was just 28.”

“We?” Sonny asked. He could not get access to Nash’s birth certificate, so he could not look up his parent’s names, to see if there were other children. The possibility of other blood siblings had crossed Sonny’s mind. But he had not given it a lot of thought.

“I…we had an old brother, Bobby. He never came home from war.” Nash paused. “We have a little sister. Her name is Stacey. She’s an assistant D.A. here in San Francisco.”

Sonny smiled. “That’s…I was not expecting other siblings, to be honest. My adopted parents, they had 3 kids after they adopted me. I have a brother and 2 sisters.” He sighed. There was almost a shift in the environment. “There is another reason I’m here, Nash. And it directly affects you and your family.”  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nash felt his stomach drop. He had been told that my many people over the years. And something very bad usually followed. He braced himself.

“A little piece of shit, bottom feeder by the name of Henry Carson.” Sonny started. “He was beginning to carve out his own little slice of the Miami drug scene. We raided a house, supposedly his, seized drugs; a about a hundred kilos, drug paraphernalia, and a case of weapons and ammo. We suspected him of the murder of two lower-level dealers. But we couldn’t make anything stick. Rumors have been around, for years, Mario Vega wants to open a west coast branch. Mario is huge in Miami drug culture. He wants to be the first of have both east and west coast operations. He’s recruiting power-hungry bastards, like Carson, to get that done. But Vega is careful, and he takes his time. That’s how Carson ended up in San Fran. Vega planted him here.”

“He’s slick, and he’s ruthless when he’s cornered.” Rico added. The one time we had him he shot his way out, wounding 2 officers and killing 3 in the process.”

“Carson knows us.” Sonny picked up the story. “He knows what we look like. He blames me for everything bad that has happened to him since that collar, 5 years ago. All he got was a slap on the wrist. But it did make something of a dent in his business.” He paused. “He went after my ex, Caroline and my son, Billy. After we divorced and Caroline and Billy moved to Savannah, Georgia, Caroline would call me at 3 a.m. and tell he that somebody was outside the house. She said that there were prank calls. She was followed to and from work. One of Billy’s teachers reported a strange man standing outside the fence on the school playground staring at the kids. Last year Billy told me a black van followed him and a friend as they walked him from school.

Just talking about the bastard had Sonny seeing red. He paused to calm himself, then continued. “So, I started…every 2 or 3 weeks, I would drive the few hundred miles to my exes’ house and stay for a few days. Nothing would happen…while I was there. As soon as I parked my car back at my place in Miami, my phone would ring. Sonny got up and started to pace. “The ONLY reason that piece of shit is sucking air is because I don’t live in Georgia!”

Sonny continued to pace. “Meanwhile, we got to play Bureaucratic Pass-the-Buck. The Savannah PD actually told my ex that they couldn’t do anything. They were too understaffed to investigate every stalking case. Plus, the fact, stalking was a misdemeanor and they couldn’t devote manpower to those lesser crimes for any extended period of time. And, stalking cases are very hard to prove. The powers-that-be in Florida told me that since the said offenses didn’t take place in Florida, Florida could not and would not prosecute. The harassment continued. About a year later we quit Vice and set up our P.I. office in Tallahassee, Florida, to be closer to Billy. That was when it stopped, everything stopped. I think I had gotten too close. Sonny paused. He grinned and chuckled. “I had offered to shoot Carson on Georgia and drag his ass over the Florida state line. But, as you might imagine, that didn’t go over too well.”

Nash couldn’t help but smile. “Sounds like something I would do.”

Sonny shook his head and grinned. “Great minds….” He got serious again. “Nash, this guy, he’s not joke. And, since he came after my family….”

Nash nodded. Then he started giving orders. “Harvey, put out a BOLO on this joke. Bryn, go get Cassidy at school. Taker her home and let her pack a bag. Then take her over to my place. Evan, Lisa has an event at the zoo today. They’re introducing a new panda or something. Tell her as little as possible, and keep an eye on her. She’s spending the night, too.”

Sonny looked at his brother. “Where do you live that’s so secure?”

Nash grinned. “An abandoned, condemned building.”

Sonny shook his head. “Wow, and people thought me living on a boat with an alligator was crazy.”

“It’s low rent and very quiet.” Nash explained.

Then Joe and Nash realized something. They looked at each other, then at Sonny. “Alligator?”

Sonny shrugged. “The University of Florida said Elvis tried to bite a play who got a little too close. So, they didn’t’ want him as their mascot anymore. They were just going to set him free in the Everglades. He was too used to people for him to survive. So, he came to live with me.”

“Elvis?” Joe and Nash said, at the same time.

Sonny nodded. “Elvis T. Gator, he was an excellent watch-gator.”

Joe and Nash chuckled at the absurdity of the situation.

“Was?” Joe asked. “What happened?”

“When we left Miami, I sold my boat.” Crockett explained. “I gave Elvis to The Dade County Wildlife Preserve. I go see him every few months. He’s living it up in his old age.”

“How long do gators live?” Nash asked.

“Anywhere between 30 and 50 years.” Sonny replied.

@@@@@@

Nash had n idea how he was going to tell Lisa and Cassidy about Sonny. And Nick…how was he going to tell Nick that his long-lost son was alive and wanted to meet him?

Nash was still trying to figure things out as he, Joe, Sonny and Rico got out of the ir respective cards and headed into the building.

“There’s earthquake damage. But, the owner said if I signed a waiver of liability, I could rent the place. So, basically the whole building is mine. But, I only live on the third floor. It’s nice. And, like I said, it’s quiet.” Nash told them as he led them through the building and to the freight elevator. “The building commission for San Francisco comes in every few months and checks things out. They reinforce, as necessary.”

Sonny and Rico were looking around trying to wrap their heads around this peculiar living situation as they got off the elevator. They then noticed the hole in the wall with a platform and steps leading down.

“A cranky old boiler in the factory. It was a metal works, machine engine parts, I think. It blew the hole in the wall. That shut the plant down because of structural damage to the building and the cost of repair. Plus, its been through many earthquakes since.” Nash said as they exited the elevator, then descended the stairs into the living area.

“Look at that view!” Sonny said as he took in the panorama of San Francisco through the huge windows in Nash’s kitchen. He went over to the sink and looked out.

“Yeah.” Nash grinned. “That’s what sold me.”

Nash came up beside Sonny. Sonny looked at him, then back at the water. “There is just something about the water.” He sighed. “I lived on a boat harbored in Biscayne Bay for nearly a decade.” He paused. “Water is quiet, peaceful. I needed peace after working a day in Vice.”

Nash went to the fridge and pulled out 4 beers. He popped the caps on all four and gave each of them one.

Sonny took his beer and drank a long swig. “How…how are your ex and your daughter going to take this?”

Nash thought for a second. “Cassidy will be trilled to have an uncle and a cousin. Bobby died before she was born. Lisa will…she will be curious as hell, and probably ask you a million questions.“ He paused. “Nick will….” He shook his head. “He calls me Bobby sometimes. He told me that Bobby was by to see him last week.”

Sonny nodded. “I went through that with my adopted grandmother. Her decline was gradual. It’s hard to watch.” He paused. “If you don’t think it’s a good idea, if you think that he can’t take it, I can….” He held up his hands.

Nash shook his head. “Nick deserves to know you didn’t…didn’t die. You deserve the chance to get to know him.” He sighed. “I’ll just have to find a way…I don’t want it to be too much for him. But, I will find a way.”

Sonny continued to stare out at the bay. Bryn had not yet brought Cassidy over. Evan was still waiting on Lisa to finish her catering job. And, Nick was still at the community center. Nash knew that Nick would be okay until the center’s van brought him home. The owner of the facility and the bus driver were both ex-police officers. And, they took excellent care of the elderly in their charge.

They all turned at the sound of the elevator coming up.

“That’s probably Bryn and Cassidy.” Nash said.

“How do you want to do this?” Sonny asked.

Nash had no idea. But he always came up with the best plans under pressure. “You and Rico can wait in my bedroom for…I want to talk to Cassidy first.”

Sonny nodded and he and Rico headed into Nash’s bedroom and shut the door.

Cassidy lumbered down the stairs head of Bryn.

“One moody teenager…special delivery.” Bryn said. She looked around for Sonny. She didn’t see him. She made eye contact with Nash and nodded. “See ya, Nash. Bye, Brat!”

Cassidy turned and rolled her eyes. “Only Daddy gets to call me that!”

Nash gave Cassidy a look.

“I’m sorry, Bryn. Thanks for bringing me over here.” Cassidy said.

“You’re welcome.” Bryn replied. But, you’re still a brat.” She chuckled and turned to leave before Cassidy could say anything.

“Daddy!” Cassidy pleaded.

“When she’s right, she’s right.” Nash told her.

“I am supposed to have a study date tonight with Brian.” Cassidy grumped. “And, I was supposed to help Kelly with her makeup for her date with Kevin tomorrow night. And, I can’t even chat with her. My laptop’s not working, and you don’t own one.”

“Darlin’.” Nash said hugging his daughter. “Your life with not end because you don’t have Internet access.”

“Why can’t you have a normal job…like an accountant? Nobody shoots at accountants.” Cassidy stated. Her life had been uprooted before, somebody was after her dad, so they targeted her and her mother.

Nash chuckled. “Me, in a 3-piece suit, crunching numbers? I wouldn’t have lasted a day.”

Cassidy flopped down on the couch. “It would just be nice not to have to do…this.” She sighed.

Nash sat down beside her. “You are way, way too smart for your own good.” He paused. “There’s something I’ve got to tell you. Something…it’s big. And I only found out about it a little while ago.”

Cassidy was not sure that she liked this. Nash sounded much, much too serious.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nash sighed as he began his story. “When...when I was born your grandma and grandpa were expecting twins.”

“Twins?” Cassidy said, shocked at the news.

Nash nodded. “They were told my brother had died. That he had died in birth. But, that’s…that’s not what happened.”

Cassidy was speechless. She didn’t know what to say.

“I have a twin brother. His name is Sonny, Sonny Crockett. And he lives in Florida. HE used to be a cop. He’s a private detective now. He’s working with the same partner he had on the police force, just like Joe and me.”

Joe had been sitting, watching, as everything played out.

“Have you met him yet?” Cassidy asked Joe.

Joe nodded.

“Does he…?” She was still having trouble wrapping her mind around it all. She left of the look like Daddy part.

Joe nodded, again. “Oh, yeah.”

Cassidy looked at her dad, very excited. “When do I get to meet him?”

“Sonny!” Nash called out.

Sonny stepped out of Nash’s bedroom door and Rico followed behind. They came down the stairs. And Sonny stood staring at his niece for a moment. He was astounded. She was a very pretty, young lady.

Cassidy stared at Sonny for a moment. He was tanner than her dad. His hair was a little longer, and he was an inch or two taller.

“You must be Cassidy.” Sonny said.

Cassidy couldn’t speak for a second, that voice. Nobody else sounded like her dad. His was voice was so distinctive. She couldn’t believe that even their voices were the same.

Sonny barely got out the words ‘nice to….’ Before she enveloped him in a ug. He hugged her back. “Oh, and the guy standing behind me is my partner, Ricardo Tubbs, Rico.”

Cassidy nodded and said hello. She then turned her attention back to her dad and her uncle. She looked aback and forth a few times. “This is too weird.” She paused. “We have twins at school, sisters Lily and Lola Peters. They do everything the same, super weird.”

“How come Grandpa never mentioned you?” Cassidy asked.

“Like you dad said earlier, he was told one of us didn’t make it.” Sonny paused. He took seat on the sofa and Cassidy sat down beside him. “He was probably very happy to have your dad, your aunt, and your uncle. He had three kids to raise. He didn’t’ have a lot of time to think about much else.”

“I just…I don’t see how he didn’t even mention….” Cassidy shook her head. “How do you not….”

“It’s probably the worst pain, in the world, to lose a child, Cassidy.” Sonny explained. He glanced at Tubbs, flashing back to that time in his mind. And he thought about Caitlan. He looked back at Cassidy. “You never get over the pain. That makes it very hard to talk about.”

“Have you…?” Cassidy hesitated to as, seeing the pain in her uncle’s eyes.

My second wife, Caitlan. She was…she was murdered.” He took in a shaky breath. “You don’t get over that, either.”

Cassidy reached out and took his hand. She squeezed it. “I’m sorry.”

Sonny bowed his head for a moment. “Thank you.”

“Sonny, man…!” Nash shook his head. He didn’t know how he would handle it if he lost Lisa or Kelly that way.

“She…Caitlan was…she started out as a protected witness.” Crockett explained. “She was singing in a night club and saw something that she shouldn’t have. Her testimony would have brought down the Gomez Brothers. We had, maybe, 6 months of wedded bliss.”

“That’s…. Wow!” Cassidy stated. Her heart went out to him.

Sonny let out a long breath, then cleared his throat. “I located a couple hundred death certificates for twin baby boys who died on our birthdate, one or both boys, from all over the U.S. There were 10 from the state of California.” He paused. “I started this search with a forged birth certificate. Joe and Rita Crockett were listed as my birth parents. That obviously is not true. It also says that I was born in Florida. That’s not true either.” He stood and started to pace. “And there are no official adoption records, at least none that I can find. Those records are usually sealed anyway. They moved to Florida because nobody knew them in Florida. There was no one to ask how a woman who was not pregnant turns up with a newborn baby.” He paused. “And my parents told me, more than once, over the years about taking the long drive from California to Florida. They were not sure if it would be good for a newborn to travel by plane.”

Sonny paused and when no one spoke, he continued. He was about to tell them what he thought happened. He had never told anyone this, not even Rico.

“I know Rita and Joe wanted a baby, really bad. Rita was a nurse. She…” Sonny shook his head. “I know they spent a few years here, in California, when they were first married.” He sighed. “They must have felt bad about it. When I was about 5, they sat me down and told me I was adopted. But they never told me who my birth parents were. I never got my birthparents names. I never got any information about my adoption. It wasn’t until my son was born that I realized how important knowing where I came from was. I started asking questions then. But I never got answers, nothing I could really…use. That made me suspicious. But, I…I put it out of my mind. I had just started Vice, and I had a son to raise. I was too busy to pursue it. A couple years later Caroline and I divorced. I felt like I owed it to my son to find out where it was, I came from, so I hired a private eye. I gave him what little information I had, and he went to work.”

Rico had not heard a lot of this information either. He was still processing the whole adoption thing himself. He was in shock.

Sonny said down again and bowed his head. “I had a great childhood. Joe and Rita had 3 kids of their own. I have a brother and 2 sisters. As a kid, I had just…accepted it. Nobody in the family treated me any different. I was a kid. I didn’t know what to ask. I didn’t know to ask. This was normal. This was my life. I didn’t know any different. I didn’t know any other adopted children. And, after I grew up, the thought of my parents stealing me. I couldn’t wrap my head around that. That they could have…that they would have….” Sonny shook his head. “I still can’t.”

Nash let out a long sigh. He didn’t know what to say.

Sonny shook his head. “Nothing else makes sense. No other…nothing I can come to explains it as well as that. Rita was a pediatric nurse. She had complete access to the hospital. There were no cameras back then. Anybody could have walked in, and then walked out with a baby. And nobody is going to question a nurse with a baby. Even if she had been caught, she could have made up anything. They would have believed her.” He felt better and terrible, all at the same time, getting those disturbing thoughts out. “I think she…she just waited for the right couple to come along. A couple with two healthy babies.”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“I…I don’t know what else to think, Nash.” Sonny admitted. “I’ve never said it…I’ve never told anybody what I suspected before. I don’t want them to go to jail. Mom’s in her late sixties.” He sighed. “Dad just turned seventy 3 months ago.” He shook his head. “I understand if you’re angry. And I would get it if Dad was angry. But…they gave me a good life. I can’t see punishing them for it. And, since it happened in California, and they crossed state lines…many state lines…. The first line made it a felony….”

Nash looked at his brother. He was a little rusty on his kidnapping statue of limitation laws. He would have to look those up. But, he wasn’t angry, and that kind of surprised him. He should be angry. He had every right to be angry. He had been robbed of knowing he had a brother. He had been robbed of over 3 decades of life that they could have spend together. But he agreed. Why punish these people? They had taken very good care of Sonny. And, if he really thought about it, Nick struggled to raise 3 kids alone. How much different would it have been if he had had another mouth to feed?

Nash shook his head as he put his hand on Sonny’s arm. “I’m glad you had the parents you did. I wish we could have grown up together. But….”

Sonny had looked away. When he looked back at Nash, there were tears in his eyes.

Nash smiled and shook his head. “There is no proof of Joe and Rita Crockett doing anything wrong. And, Nick and Virginia Bridges, our birth parents, never took you anywhere.” He paused. “We have no idea how you got to Florida.”

“Thank you!” Sonny replied, relieved.

“Wait! What?” Cassidy asked.

“If a birth certificate is fake, then all the information on said certificate is considered false.” Nash explained. “So, theoretically, anybody could have put any name on there that they wanted.”

Cassidy looked at both her dad and Sonny, unbelieving. “But… they took you away from your rightful parents! They…!” She shook her head. “How is that okay?”

Sonny shook his head. “It’s not okay, Cassidy. There’s nothing about it that’s okay.” He paused and sighed, trying to find the right words. “Sometimes, wrong things get done for the right reasons.”

Cassidy shook her head again. “I don’t get that!”

Sonny looked to Nash for help.

“Maybe, in their minds, they were not taking a second child away from two loving parents.” Nash offered. “Maybe they were helping out a young couple who was about to be overwhelmed with taking care of two newborns.”

“Who are they to make those decisions for other people?” Cassidy asked as she crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch.

Sonny grinned. “Where does she get her argument gene from?”

“Her mother.” Nash said, a little too quickly.

Sonny chuckled. “Yeah, that’s what I tell people, too.”

Nash just looked at his brother and shook his head.

A few moments later, Evan showed up with Lisa. He nodded to Nash and then headed back to the elevator and out of the building.

“Nash, how long is it going to be this time?” Lisa asked, as soon as she started down the stairs. “You know I have events. And, you know I can’t cook in your kitchen. How…?” She just stood and stared for a moment when she saw Sonny.

“Oh, Dear God! There are 2 of you!!” Lisa said as she stepped off the bottom stair. She looked at Nash. “You never told me you had a twin.”

Sonny chuckled and grinned. “Is she number 1 or number 2?”

He looked at Sonny. “Number 1, how did you know?”

Crockett shrugged. “Sounds like something my ex would say.”

Nash laughed. “Lisa, this is Sonny Crockett. Sonny, this is Lisa Bridges.” He paused. “And this is Sonny’s partner, Riccardo Tubbs, Rico.”

“Nice to meet you.” She said to Rico. “And good to see you too, Joe.”

Lisa extended her hand and Sonny shook it. She was still in a bit of shock as she held on to Sonny’s hand. He was a bit taller than, Nash, a bit tanner, and his hair looked was much lighter in color.

Lisa looked at her ex. “How did you not know?”

Sonny answered. “Our dad was told that one I died at birth.”

Lisa looked at Sonny. “Wow, the same voice and everything.” She covered her mouth and blushed. She had not meant to say that out loud. “I’m sorry…this is just…. Nick thought you had died. That must have been….” She sighed.

Sonny nodded.

“Nick still doesn’t know.” Nash stated. “He’s still at the senior center. But, he’s due home any minute now.”

“That must have been so hard for him.” Lisa said. “I can’t imagine losing a child.” But, she didn’t dwell too long. She launched into her questions. “How long have you been here? Where are you from? What do you do?”

Sonny chuckled. “Well, in order. 22 hours. Tallahassee, Florida. Currently a private eye, formerly a detective with Miami’s Vice Squad.”

Lisa shook her head. “I’m sorry. This is just….” She thought for a second. “…that’s just eerie. Both of you in law-enforcement, both become detectives. And Joe and Nash jus started up a private eye business, on the side.”

“Really? Must have missed that in our research. Sonny admitted. “We’ve been Crockett and Tubbs Investigations for 5 years.”

Sonny looked at Nash. “Look, I’m…I’m serious. If you think that our father can’t handle this….”

Nash shook his head.

“What?” Cassidy looked at Sonny. “You’ve got to meet Grandpa!” She looked at Nash. Daddy!”

Nash nodded. “It’s gonna happen.”

“Nick is going to want to meet you.” Lisa added. “Why wouldn’t he?”

“My paternal grandmother had the same…mental issues.” Sonny stated. “She declined slowly…and it was very painful to watch. She was very easily confused. And it made her very anxious and a little unpredictable.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Cassidy replied.

Sonny nodded. “Thank you, Sweetie.”

Sonny held up his hands. “I didn’t’ come here to disrupt anybody’s life. I…I just wanted to meet you.” He said to Nash. “And, I am very glad to meet your family. But….”

“But, what?” Cassidy asked. “You would just leave?” She shook her head. “You can’t do that!”

Sonny looked at her.

“I’m not gaining and losing an uncle in the space of one day!” Cassidy stated.

“You’re not going to lose me, Baby Girl.” Sonny replied.

Cassidy smiled. “I like that, Baby Girl.” She paused. “That’s sweet.”

Nash smiled, too. He was very glad Cassidy had taken to Sonny so quickly and easily.

Sonny looked at Nash. “I have a son. But I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter.”

“She’s a brat!” Nash told him.

“Daddy!”

“She’s strong-willed, independent and opinionated. But, she is also very generous, loving and kind-hearted.”

Sonny smiled. “Billy is 17-going-on-30, very serious about everything. He volunteers at the local homeless shelter. He and his band play concerts to raise money for the shelter. He’s strong-willed, and opinionated, too. But, he’s a great kid.”

“Wow, I have a cousin!” Cassidy loved that. And she loved that he played in a band. “What’s the name of the band?”

“Billy and the Raiders.” Sonny shook his head. “He’s heard me talk about all the fun I had with my band. I guess he decided….”

Nash, Cassidy, and Lisa just stared at him. Nash had never sung a day in his life.

“Nash gets annoyed when I sing.” Joe spoke up.

“We sing all the time.” Rico told them. “Hit the karaoke bars every Thursday, after work.”

“I started singing in church. I was 5 years old when I stood up and sing with the choir.” Sonny reminisced. “We sang Amazing Grace.’ I started playing the piano at 6. And I had the guitar down by the time I turned 14. I played electric guitar in college.” Momma said she didn’t want that ‘devil music’ in her house.” He chuckled. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: I added this because Don Johnson can sing, very well. Check him out on YouTube sometimes. Don started singing at the age of 5, and it was in church. (I heard that many years ago.)I don’t’ know if Don can play any instruments. I have never seen him play anything. But I have seen a picture of him holding a guitar. If you don’t know, I like to take little known facts in the actor’s life and weave them into the character’s lives. It makes them even more alive, to me. JL


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In my story, Bobby died in the war, just like the characters originally thought. I appreciate that storyline for the drama and all. But it was so heartbreaking in so many ways. That is why it is not included here. Major tear-jerker chapter. I needed a whole tissue box.

Chapter 8

Nash smiled at a sudden remembrance. “Mom loved to sing. Mary…she would sing me to sleep, every night.” He paused. “Wow, I hadn’t thought about that, in years. And, she would put me on her knee, when I was really little, and she would play the piano, for hours.”

“That explains a lot.” Sonny smiled. “Sounds like a great memory. I grew up in a family of mon-musical people.” He sighed. “I sang all the time, just to annoy my brother and sisters.”

“How many brothers and sisters?” Lisa asked.

“I have 1 brother, Danny. He’s married, two kids. I have two sisters, Catheryn and Kelly are both married. Cathryn has 4 kids. Kelly’s pregnant with her first.” Sonny told them.

“How do they feel about this?” Nash asked.

Sonny shook his head. “I don’t think that they know how to feel. They run the gamut. One minute they are happy for me. The next they’re wondering what it is about them that’s not enough for me.” HE paused. “I tried to explain it. It’s not about that family being enough. It’s about the big hole that’s left from not knowing this family, not knowing where I come from.”

Nash hugged his brother. “Welcome to our crazy, dysfunctional family!”

#######

Nash panicked when he heard the elevator starting up again. He had not had any time to think of what he was going to tell his father about Sonny.

Sonny and Rico looked at one another. They saw how panicked Nash was and they just headed back into Nash’s bedroom.

Nick know something was up when he saw both Cassidy and Lisa there. “You in trouble again, Son?” He asked as he descended the stairs.

“Sorta.” Nash replied. “We need to talk.”

Nick looked at his face. “This is serious.”

Nash nodded. “Yes, it is. It’s really serious.” He paused. “And, I’m not sure how you’re going to take it.” He said motioning for his dad to sit on the couch.

“Well, you know what I always say, Son. Pull of the Band-Aid. Let me have it!”

Nash took a deep breath and sat down beside Nick.

“Remember that conversation we had…about my twin?” Nash asked.

Nick sighed and nodded. “That was…that was a long, long time ago. I told you because I thought you should know. But…but I still don’t know how you found out. Your mother and I….”

“He came to see me.” Nash stated.

Nick looked at Nash. He was speechless.

Nash grinned, broadly. “His name is Sonny Crockett. He was raised in Florida. He knew about me. He was…he was looking of for me, has been for years.” He paused. “And, he wants to meet you.”

Nick had tears in his eyes as he listened to Nash’s words. All he could do was nod.

“This is…it’s not going to be too much for you?” Nash asked.

Nick shook his head.

“Are you sure?” Nash said, trying to gauge Nick’s expression.

Nick nodded.

“Sonny!” Nash called out to his brother. Sonny came out of the room and started down the stairs. Nick turned his head and then stood and turned to face Sonny.

Nick stood looking for just a second, before he enveloped Sonny in a huge hug.

“Hi, Dad.” Sonny said blinking back the tears. He was a little surprised by the quick embrace. But he settled into it quickly and hugged Nick back.

Sonny stepped back as Nick touched his face, as if to make sure that Sonny was actually standing there, in front of him.

“I grieved your loss. I never forgot….” Nick shook his head as tears streamed down his face.

Sonny took Nick’s hands in both of his for a moment. “I’ve had a good life. I was raised by great parents. And I had a brother and 2 sisters to grow up with.” He paused and smiled. “I had this…vision in my head of what you would look like.” He sighed. “You look exactly like I thought you would.”

Nick looked at Sonny. “I don’t know what to say.”

Sonny shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything. He said as they both sat back down.

“Virginia, your mother, and I had a name for you.” Nick stated. “We were going to call you James Allen Bridges.”

Sonny’s expression changed to shock and he just stared at Nick for a moment. They all noticed it. But, Rico was the only one who shook his head and chuckled.

Nash turned to Rico. Then he looked back at Sonny. “What?”

“Sonny’s my middle name.” He explained. “My full name is James Sonny Crockett.”

“Wow! That’s….” Cassidy started.

“…unreal.” Lisa finished. “I mean, what are the chances?”

Nick grinned at that. Then he shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

Sonny looked at him for a second. “What for?”

Nick sighed. “You should have grown up with Bobby, Nash, and Stacey. You should have been able to meet your mother. Virginia was a wonderful woman. She would have been thrilled to see how her twin boys turned out.”

Sonny smiled. “I’m not angry with you. And I wish that Nash and I had been able to grow up together, too. But….”

“I just…I should have realized that something wasn’t right.” Nick’s voice cracked with emotion. “I should have….”

Sonny shook his head. He got up off the couch and crouched down in front of Nick. “You believed you had lost a child.” He paused. “You were in shock, and you believed the doctors. You had no reason not to.”

Nick started to speak.

“I didn’t come here to make you feel guilty. I don’t blame you. I don’t think you abandoned me. I’ve never thought that.” Sonny reassured him.

Nick was overwhelmed with emotion. As was everyone else in the room. It took him a few minutes to speak. “How did…what happened? How did the doctors not know that you had survived?” He shook his head. “We never gave you up! How did…?”

“That’s where things get a little…” Sonny got up and sat back down on the couch. “I’m not exactly sure how that came about.”

“What does that mean? Nick was angry. But he was not angry with Sonny. “They…somebody stole you!? They took you from us!”

Nick stood. “I just…I can’t….!” He turned and headed up the stairs to his room.

Nobody said anything until Nick door slammed shut.

Nash sighed. Then he looked at Sonny.

Sonny shook his head. He got up off the couch. “Give him time, Nash.”

Nash nodded and resisted the urge to go knock on Nick’s door. None of them could imagine what Nick was going through.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“Maybe Rico and I should go back to the….” Sonny started.

“You can’t…Sonny, please…. Daddy, make him stay!” Cassidy pleaded.

“I’m not leaving town, Cassidy.” Sonny sighed. “We’re just going back to the hotel. “It’s been a long day and neither of us have eaten in a while.”

“You can stay here. Eat with us.” Cassidy announced.

Nash shrugged. “You and your mother are doing all the cooking.”

Cassidy looked at Lisa. Lisa nodded.

Sonny’s eyes wandered to Nick’s door.

Lisa grabbed Sonny’s hand and squeezed it. Sonny looked at her. “Nick’ll be alright.”

“Rico, you and Sonny are in for a treat. Mom’s a chef.” Cassidy replied as she headed into the kitchen.

Sonny nodded. “You have a catering company, right? Bridges’ Deserts Company Products.”

Lisa stared at him for a moment.

“I checked Nash out, and the SIU…and everybody he works with.” Sonny replied.

Lisa nodded. “I’m sure Nash did the same.” She continued to stare, then averted her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m still…this twin thing.”

“Understood,” Sonny nodded. “I’m still...I’m getting used to it, too.”

“Nash,” Sonny called to his brother. “Should we go and talk to…Nick?” He shook his head. “Why don’t you call him Dad?” Sonny had never ever called Joe by his first name. That was considered a major disrespect.

“We were distant. When Mom was alive, he was always working.” Nash explained. “When…after Mom died we struggled to be close. But, Bobby seemed more like a father to me then Nick did. I guess that that’s where it all started.”

Sonny couldn’t believe his ears. “Dad/Nick is okay with it?”

Nash shrugged his shoulders. “He agreed. He admitted he worked too many long hours back then. Things are much better now though.”

“Should we talk to him together?” Sonny asked. It hadn’t been long, only about 15 minutes. But, Sonny still wanted to check on Nick.

Nash nodded and he and Sonny went to Nick’s door. Nash knocked. Nick invited him and Sonny in. Sonny shut the door behind them.

Nick was sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked as if he had been crying. He was busy trying to wipe his tears away.

Sonny sat down beside Nick on the bed. Nash pulled a chair up beside the bed.

Nash took one of Nick’s hands. “What’s going on, Nick?”

Nick shook his head. “I was angry. I’m not angry at you, Sonny. I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Sonny took his other hand. “And you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I didn’t get to raise you.” Nick shook his head. “I missed so much…. They had no right! They had no right to take you from us! Virginia and I were so heartbroken.” Nick shook his head, again. “I don’t think that she ever really got over it. She was so young when…when we lost her.”

Sonny let go of Nick’s hand and put his arm around Nick’s shoulders. “I’m here now. You got me. I’m not going anywhere. I’m in your life, now.” He paused. “And, I’ll introduce you to your grandson, Billy. And maybe my ex, Caroline, if she is willing to come to California.”

Nick grinned. “I have a grandson?”

Sonny nodded. William Allan….” He grinned. “Wow, I just realized…. We call him Billy. We never use his middle name. But still….”

Both Nick and Nash grinned.

Sonny patted Nick on the shoulder. “Well, we got your name. It just took us two generations to do it.”

They all chuckled.

“Cassidy!” Lisa half-whispered, half-yelled to her daughter when she noticed her help had suddenly vanished. “Get away from that door!”

“I was getting something out of Daddy’s room.” Cassidy said, despite the fact that she was crouched down outside Nick’s room, a good 5 feet from her the doorway of Nash’s room.

“You were not! Get back down here!” Lisa demanded.

Cassidy stood up, sighed and walked slowly back down the stairs.

“Well?” Joe asked when she didn’t say anything.

Lisa stepped away from the stove. “What did you hear?”

“Mom!!” Cassidy couldn’t believe it.

“You were listening anyway. What did you hear?” Lisa asked.

“They were laughing.” Cassidy replied.

Joe nodded. “Laughter is good.”

Rico agreed. “Very good.”

Lisa nodded. “Food’s almost ready. Cassidy, set the table. Rico, would you mind pouring the wine? And Joe, could you take the bread out of the oven? I hope it’s not burned.”

“They all got to work as Lisa sat the pasta on the table. She then tossed the salad one last time before distributing it into individual salad bowls. Cassidy followed behind her with plates and silverware. Rico filled the wine glasses. He gave Cassidy a glass of sparking grape juice. And Joe moved the bread off the sheet pan and put it into a basket lined with dish towels. He covered the bread to keep it warm and then dit it on the table.

They all stopped and looked at the table.

“It’s ready.” Lisa announced. She then looked at Nick’s door. “Who’s going to…?”

Joe and Rico both took steps back, at the same time.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and protested, when she realized what they had done. Both men laughed. She shook her head. “I’m not…!”

“You were very willing to listen before.” Joe reminded her.

“I love you, too, Uncle Joe!” Cassidy said as she reluctantly headed up the stairs. She leaned in to listen one more time before she knocked on the door. She could only hear muffled talking.

“Billy is probably a couple of years younger than Cassidy.” Sonny stated. “He knows all about the adoption, and he is very anxious to meet you all. He….”

“Nash told you about Bobby and Stacey?” Nick asked.

Sonny nodded. “And I did my research.”

“What do you do for a living?” 

“I’m a private investigator now.” Sonny stated. “But, I was a cop for about 15 years in Miami. I worked undercover vice for about half that time.”

“Dangerous job.” Nick replied.

“Yep. But, I helped get a lot of dangerous drug dealers off the street. We kept a lot of drugs off the street, too. Sonny chuckled. “My current gig is a lot safer.”

“What?” Nash asked.

“We got paid $5,000 by a woman who claimed her ex stole her dog. One of those little yapper breeds. The wife showed Fifi at all the Florida dog shows.” Sonny paused. “And Florida has a hell of a lot of dog shows. I had no idea. Anyway, we find Fifi. She’s waiting in a car with the window cracked. I got the window down and reached in to get her. It was unreal, instant Cujo. She bit my hand. Then she lunged at Rico. He was so surprised, he moved out of the way.” Crockett said, laughing at the memory. “Then Fifi took off down the street. We were after her for over two hours. She would hide under the parked cars. And she was very tiny and very fast. So when we went to the middle of the car she would go to one end of the other. She finally ran into an ally, and we trapped her.” He chuckled. “We found an old cardboard box. We taped her in. I punched some holes. Then we put her in the trunk, in case she managed to escape. We got $7,000 for that one: Medical bills, emotional distress, and dry cleaning.”

“Dry cleaning?” Nash chuckled.

“I got blood all over a very nice pair of Gucci shoes.” Sonny sighed. “It never came out. She’s lucky I didn’t charge her for them.”

“Sounds like the cases we get.” Nash chuckled. “Joe will take any case. I’m a little more selective.”

Sonny nodded. “It averaged out to about a grand an hour. I would chase Fifi all over Florida for a grand an hour.”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“Nash, we found him.” Harvey said into his cellphone. He and Evan had tracked down Henry Carson. And, he’s every bit the scumbag that Sonny said he was. He’s talking really big, saying we have nothing on him. Then I mentioned Sonny, his attitude changed completely. Sonny scares him. But, he thinks that Sonny is in Florida.” He chuckled. “It’s unreal. The minute I said Sonny’s name, he got really quiet.”

“You want to see Sonny in action?” Nash asked, as he wiped his mouth and pushed his plate away.

Sonny looked at Nash at the mention of his name.

Harvey laughed. “I would buy a ticket.”

Nash nodded, ever though Harvey couldn’t see him. “Me too.” He chuckled.

“What?” Sonny asked.

“Carson is waiting on us at SIU.” Nash replied. “Harvey and Evan brought him in.”

“How many rocks did they have to look under?” Sonny asked as he wiped his mouth and stood to leave.

“Just one big one. He got caught in a vice dragnet.” Nash replied. “When the found out another Vice cop wanted him. They gladly turned him over.”

“Partner.” Rico cautioned. “Remember what you said?”

Sonny grinned. “Which time?”

“You know which time.” Rico stated.

“We’re not cops anymore, Rico.” Sonny told him. “Those rules no longer apply.”

Nash looked at his brother, a bit worried. “What?”

Sonny just grinned.

*********

At the SIU, Nash and Joe hung back in the shadows with Harvey and Evan. Rico stood off to the side, ready to step in, if Sonny needed him. Sonny stood in the shadows for just a minute.

“Henry Carson.” Sonny said, just before he stepped out for Carson to see him.

“Sonny? Sonny, is that you, Man?” Carson began to shake. He looked around nervously.

“You remember the promise I made you?” Sonny asked, casually. He had gone back to leaning against the ship supports.

Carson nodded, still shaking.

“Did you think I was going to forget, Henry?” Sonny said as he walked back into the light. “Did you really think that I would forget?”

“Elvis, he’s not…he’s not here? Is he?” Carson was still shaking, looking around the room. He looked out at the bay a couple of time, too.

Sonny just chuckled.

Harvey and Evan looked at Sonny, then at Nash.

“Who’s Elvis?” Evan asked.

“Sonny’s pet alligator!” Nash replied.

“His !6-foot alligator.” Joe added.

“So... what?” Harvey asked, after getting over the initial shock. “Sonny threatened to feed this guy to the alligator?” Harvey chuckled. “That is too…that is so good! I love it!”

“Elvis tried to take a bit out of a football player who got to close. And, rather than letting the University of Florida release Elvis back into the Everglades, Sonny took him in.” Joe explained.

“Lucky…for you, Elvis is still in Florida.” Sonny told him.

Carson breathed a visible sigh of relief.

Sonny leaned over the table until his face was a foot from Henry’s.

Carson moved back, scooting his chair about a foot. “You can’t touch me!”

Sonny glared at him for a moment, anger building. “THAT is where you’re wrong! Vice Detective Sonny Crockett couldn’t touch you.” He paused. “But, Private Investigator Sonny Crockett can kick your sorry ass ALL over the great state of California. If he so desires. I’m not a police officer anymore!” He said, his voice taking on an edge.

Carson moved back, again. “You can’t….!” He said, shaking his head.

“My son wouldn’t sleep in his own bed, for years!” Sonny told him. “My ex, she was afraid to leave the house. She kept my son out of school! YOU did that!”

“You ruined my life!” Carson shot back.

“Your life was ruined the day you decided to piss me off!” Sonny used his foot to slid a metal chair on his side of the table out of the way. It slid then toppled over with a big bang, having the desired effect, rattling Carson even more. “YOU decided to take drugs. YOU decided to join the cartel.” He paused. “I’m not responsible for your piss-poor judgement. But, I am responsible for preventing you from selling to anymore high school kids. I am responsible for keeping a few more dealers off the street. And, I’m proud of that!”

Carson mumbled something under his breath.

“Youi got something to say?” Sonny planted both hands on the table this this time. He waited and when he got no response, he continued. “The only reason you’re still sucking air is….” He came around the table. “Stand up!”

Carson just looked at Sonny. He didn’t move.

Sonny grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. “I studied your file. Very carefully. Photographic memory and all. It’s a curse, really. And I remembered a couple of things. In particular…” He walked Carson over to the railing. “I remember that you are afraid of heights and that you can’t swim.”

Both he and Carson looked down at the water.

Sonny grinned an evil grin. “I always keep my promises, Henry.”

Henry was petrified. He kept looking from Sonny to the water and back.

“Here is how this is going to go. You are going to jump, or I will throw you ass overboard.” Sonny told him. “It’s up to you. It doesn’t matter to me. But, those are your option.” He looked down at the water again. “Oh! And, try not to hit those rocks down there That would be ugly.”

“You can’t…!” Carson protested. “Elvis is….!”

“There’s always a Plan B.” Sonny said, looking around as laughter erupted in the background. “And I don’t see anybody trying to stop me. I don’t’ see anybody trying to save you.” He observed. “You hear that? They are laughing at your sorry ass! You know why that is, Carson?”

Carson didn’t respond.

“You’re a bottom-feeder! You’re the crap I scrap off the bottom of my shoe!” Sonny replied. “How else do you describe the type of man who would go after a child?” He tightened his grip on Henry’s shirt. “Only a worthless piece of shit would go after a man’s family in retaliation!”

Carson shook his head. “There’s no way…!”

“You left your fingerprints…you moron!” Sonny told him. “Your right index finger, the perfect print. It was on the outside window ledger of my son’s bedroom.” He paused. “…somebody else walking around using your prints, Carson? Explain that one!”

Carson’s expression changed for half a second. He had worn gloves. He KNEW he had worn gloves.

“It’s time!” Sonny told Carson as he pushed the conman against the railing.

Carson fought back, as much as he could. Protesting the current state of affairs. His hands were cuffed in front of him. But, he managed to grab part of the railing and hang on.

“Rico!” Sonny called to his partner. “Pry his hands off the railing! This bastard’s going overboard!”

Carson kicked out at Rico when Rico came in close. He dodged Carson’s foot and went to work on Carson’s hands, trying to make him release his vice grip on the railing.

Nash, Joe, Harvey, and Evan were thoroughly enjoying themselves. They were howling in laughter at the spectacle.

I might ought to put a stop to this.” Nash said, trying to stop laughing. He looked at the three men standing around him.

Harvey put up his hands. “Put a stop to what? I didn’t see anything.” He paused. “But, I’ve loved every minute of it!”

“Yeah, Nash.” Evan agreed. “I left something in my desk. I was just dropping by to pick it up.” He paused. “That was…I would have paid good money to see that!”

Nash then looked at Joe. “Hey, I’m here late, catching up on paperwork. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He grinned and headed towards his desk.

A few seconds later, a splash was heard as a dark figure was seen falling from the deck of the SIU barge. Details are a bit sketchy as to what lead up to the incident. But, moments later, two dark figures were seen dragging a third ashore.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“Damnet!” Sonny said, beating his hand on the railing. “Come on, Rico!” he said as he headed out of the building.

“What?” Rico asked, as he hurried to catch up with Sonny.

“We’ve got to go save his sorry ass!” Sonny said. “I forgot about the handcuffs!”

Laughter followed them as they left the building.

Nash, Joe, Harvey and Evan waited as three soggy people found their way back to the shore. Carson was still handcuffed as they dragged him back on land.

“This is…” Carson said, as soon as he stepped foot back on dry land.

Sonny glared at Carson. He was cold and wet and in no mood. He jerked Carson’s arm, pulling him closer. He unlocked the handcuffs and took them off. The, in one swift motion, Sonny pushed Carson hard in the chest, causing him to wall backwards, into the water. There was a small drop off of about 3 feet, just past the shoreline. It was not much, but enough to make Carson think that he was going to drown. He started to flail his arm and yell for help.

Neither Sonny nor Rico looked back as they climbed up the rocks to the pier. They ignored Carson’s protests and threats, and his feeble attempts to get out of the water.

Sonny looked at Nash. “If he makes it out of there, he’s all yours. I’m done!”

######

Sonny hugged Nick again. “I’m going back to Florida tonight, Dad. This has been….”

Nick nodded as he hugged Sonny back. “I’m going to miss you, Son.” He stepped back and smiled. “When do I get to meet my grandson?”

“School’s out in mid-May.” Sonny said, thinking out loud. “So, it will probably be early June.”

Nick nodded. “I’m glad you decided to look for us.”

Sonny smiled. “Me too, Dad.” He bowed his head as tears came to his eyes. “Rico’s back at the hotel packing and checking us out. He’s gonna be by to pick me up.”

“Do you really have to go?” Nick asked.

Sonny smiled as he nodded his head. “I really do. I’ve got a life back in Florida. But, I’m going to visit, often.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Nick replied.

######

“Do you have to leave?” Cassidy asked as she hugged her uncle tightly.

“I do, Baby Girl.” Sonny replied. “My life is in Florida.” 

“You could move to California.” Cassidy offered.

“Billy lives in Georgia.”

“He can move out here, too.” Cassidy said.

“Rico’s family is in New York.”

“That’s why planes were invented.”

Sonny shook his head and laughed. “You have an answer for everything.”

Cassidy didn’t respond. She just hugged him tighter.

“Meeting you all has been…amazing. I’m thrilled to have another niece. And, I won’t be a stranger.” Sonny told her. “I told Dad that I am planning on coming back in June, after school is out.”

“Really?” Cassidy got excited, then she realized. “That’s two months away.”

“It’ll go by, just like that.” Sonny said, snapping his fingers.

Sonny hugged Cassidy tightly for a moment. “You’ll take care of your dad and your grandpa for me?”

Cassidy nodded. “Of course.”

“Tell your mom I said goodbye.”

Cassidy nodded. 

Sonny kissed Cassidy on the cheek. “I’m going to miss you.”

######

“Our plane leaves tonight.” Sonny said as he walked up to Nash’s desk.

Nash came out from around his desk and enveloped his brother in a huge hug.

“This went so much better than I had even imagined it would.” Sonny told him. “I don’t want to leave.”

“You could always move here, to California.” Nash suggested.

Sonny chuckled. “I’ve already had that conversation with Cassidy.”

Nash smiled. “She can be very persuasive.”

“I told Dad and Cassidy I would be back in June. Billy’s going to come with me.” Sonny stated. “I told….” He sighed. “I never imagined saying goodbye to someone I just met would be so hard.”

“Yeah,” Nash replied, his voice cracking. “…me either. There just might be some truth to that whole twin-connection thing.”

“Give me your address.” Sonny said. “I’ve got…I’ve been saving things, for years. Things that I wanted you to have. Things that I wanted to share with you. It’s going to be a big box.”

@@@@@@

A very large box arrived at the Bridges’ residence a couple weeks later. It was filled with photos. Many from Sonny’s childhood, and of his adopted family. He had enclosed pictures from his college years, on up to the present day. Copies of certificates Sonny had received, pens and ribbons from sporting events. He had had duplicates made of some of the awards he had earned on the police force.

There was a letter enclosed. The edges were ragged, and it contained several different styles. Sonny had obviously added to it as the years progressed.

His last 2 entries read:

April 15, 1--  
I was not sure that this day would ever come. I’ve searched so long, for so many years. And so many times, I felt like giving up. But, there was always one thing that kept me going…meeting the other half of me. Because that is kind of what I have come to think of you. The only other person in the world who knows me better than I know myself. And, we’ve never met. I don’t’ even know your name. But, I know you. Because, in so many ways…I’m just like you. Besides the obvious, of course. Like about 4 years ago, I had a pain in my shoulder, it lasted for a week. A dull, throbbing pain that would not go away. I had x-rays done, even had an MRI done. COULD NOT find an issue with my shoulder. What was going on with you about that time? I bet you were having problems. It’s called sympathy pain when a man experiences his wife’s pains during pregnancy. Not sure what they call it when it happens between twins. I was shot in the chest, 7 years ago today. Retaliation from the girlfriend of a drug dealer I killed in self-defense. I was in a coma for week. I’m curious as to what you were feeling during that time. I don’t mean to shock you, by giving you this news. I’m just drawing parallels.

Since returning home from California:  
May 5, 19--  
I’ve not always been the most open person. But some things have happened that have changed my perspective. They changed my life. I was the consummate, textbook, workaholic. I had nothing else in my life. I needed nothing else in my life, or so I thought. I neglected my family. My wife, Caroline, divorced me as a result. I neglected Billy. In the span of two years, I was shot, my second wife was murdered, and I lost my memory. I will address the murder and the memory issue another time. I retreated for a long time, dwelling on…my life. I was just existing, working. That was it. I was not living. Without my family in my life, I was just existing. When Billy came back into my life, I started to live again. It was a hard lesson, but I finally got it.

Meeting you, and your family and friends, and Dad. That was awesome. Things went so much better than I ever thought that they would. I wanted to send you these things because I want you to have a bit of my life. I am grateful that you were so willing to share your life with me. I would love to have any piece of your life that you would want to send me.

Your long-lost brother,  
Sonny

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: I Realized, as I started to write the last chapter of this story that I didn’t’ include Nash’s sister, Stacey. I had intended to include her when I started to write this story. And now, at the end, I think I didn’t include her because she might have done something like press charges against the Crockett's for Sonny’s kidnapping, or something like that. And that is not the direction I wanted to take this story in. I guess I was not sure how I could write around it. Also, FYI: Nash was shot in the shoulder, in cannon. That is the incident Sonny addresses here, though he doesn’t know it.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I’m a visual person. So, I am picturing Sonny with the longer hair he sported at the end of the series. Also, wearing the earth tones he sported in the later seasons. And jeans!! Let’s face it, the man could work a pair of jeans!! Nash retains his wardrobe. But, he’s a few years younger. Just slap an AU on it and enjoy the ride!!!


End file.
